


Killing two birds with one stone

by Attack_on_mgl



Series: Various versions of the inevitable [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Derogatory Language, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Panic Attacks, Victim Blaming, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attack_on_mgl/pseuds/Attack_on_mgl
Summary: Aaron couldn't tell what Billy was feeling, his angry expression blurring out all other emotion. It felt weird, not instantly lashing out and punching him, but Aaron knew he had to stay calm. He couldn't risk going back to prison."Take it back." He whispered, annoyed by how breathless he suddenly was.Annoyed by how he'd let his eyes pool with tears so quickly.*In which Aaron goes to the Woolpack to congratulate Vanity, but the presence of Billy makes it that bit harder.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that the tags are there for a reason.

He'd agreed to pop in for a drink, for Charity and Vanessa's sake.

No other reason.

He watched as Vic and Ellis left, albiet in a bit of a grump, and turned his attention onto the happy couple.

_Another gay Dingle wedding… Ancestors must be well proud._

"I'm glad you came, sweetheart." Chas smiled at him softly.

"I guess it's not _that_ bad." He cast a glance over at Billy, the man stood on his own watching on fondly. "I'll head off in a bit." His voice grew louder in an effort to be heard over Marlon and Paddy's 'singing'.

"I completely understand." She nodded. "So where's husband, then?"

Aaron shrugged. "Liv needed help with some homework stuff. Apparently he's more mathematical than me."

Chas reached out to stroke his arm comfortingly, but let go to clap her hands together and join in with the cheering. The song was finally over, thank God.

"…I know how hard it is for you to be here, love." She continued sweetly. "Charity and Ness know that too, so I'm sure they're more than happy."

"I couldn't just ignore them, ya know?" He slid off his bar stool and smiled at her one last time. "I'll go and say… whatever it is people said to me."

The brunette laughed fondly as he walked away in hopes of it being the easiest thing in the world.

Apparently the universe had other plans.

"Hey, Aaron, mate–"

"I'm not your _mate_." He hissed and shrugged off the hand grabbing his shoulder. "Piss off."

Billy retracted his hand with a small nod. "Alright. Chill out."

"Leave him, Billy… He's not worth the hassle…"

 _Fucking bitch._ Jessie's words caused him to tense slightly, the woman now stood by her son's side, but shook it off as he reached his cousin and her fiancé.

"Look who decided to show his face!" Charity grinned and hugged him. "Thanks for showing up, babe, it means a lot."

"There's no point hiding away, is there? Gotta get on with things."

"You and Robert can help us with our Wedding!" Vanessa exclaimed happily.

"I'm sure Tracy'll have it covered." He laughed, glad to see the blonde's mood perking up. You'd never've guessed she'd been attacked days prior.

"I've gotta go now, but I'll see you later, yeah?"

"I hope so!"

_It's great to see them so damn happy…_

He thought back to when he and Rob had both proposed to each other. He'd felt so fucking awesome.

But now he just felt sad.

Not with Rob– oh, _god no_ , Rob was brillant – but with another man.

The same man that was following him to the door.

" _Aaron_ –"

"I thought I told you to piss off." He lowered his voice to not alert any attention, but was aware of Jessie watching them from her place at the bar next to Marlon. That woman really needed to pick a side already. It was getting boring now.

"I dropped the charges." Billy reminded, voice firm. He clearly didn't like being ignored.

"Yeah, I'm thankful for that, but everything else? Bullshit."

Billy was holding back his anger, Aaron could see it in his eyes.

"You're pathetic." Aaron sneered. He didn't know why he said it – impulse, maybe.

He just wanted to go home.

"You just expect everyone to like you, but they don't. Ellis hates you, my family hates you, people just tolerate you because they have to." He watched as Billy's fists clenched slightly. "You're a fuck up–"

"Yeah, okay, maybe I am a fuck up." Billy leant closer to him, causing Aaron to step back. "But at least I wasn't _raped!"_

 

* * *

 

And in that moment, the entire pub fell silent.

Everyone had completely froze; horror and curiousity present on each face.

Billy panted, the volume of his voice clearly knocking the air out of him. He was quiet, also.

"Get the hell out of my pub! Now!" Chas suddenly snapped, now over the initial shock and seething.

No one moved.

Aaron couldn't tell what Billy was feeling, his angry expression blurring out all other emotion. It felt weird, not instantly lashing out and punching him, but Aaron knew he had to stay calm. He couldn't risk going back to prison.

"Take it back." He whispered, annoyed by how breathless he suddenly was.

Annoyed by how he'd let his eyes pool with tears so quickly.

Billy clenched his jaw, conflicted.

"…You had it coming." He muttered, lips pursed together as he shook his head.

"I mean it!" Chas, again, her voice shaking.

Aaron sniffed, nodded and then wiped his eyes roughly with the back of his hand. "That's what he used to say." He muttered.

He could hear gasps and murmurs, the most audible being Vanessa telling Noah to " _go and check on the boys_ ", only to get a firm " _no_ " in response.

He didn't know what to make of that.

People wanted to watch this? To watch him fight back a panic attack as he slowly caved in on himself?

"I just had to lay there and take it." It was all unfiltered nonsense now, the heavy silence getting too much for him. "Be a good little boy and let it happen."

And then his mouth started moving before he had the chance to process his words.

"D'you remember prison? What… What you put me through?"

It was rhetorical, of course it was.

"I was on my…" He breathed out shakily, the familiar sting of hot tears blurring his vision. "I was on my _knees_ whenever you wanted."

Billy chewed his lip, clearly uncomfortable with the way the argument had gone. Jessie's face contoured in both disgust and bewilderment, where Marlon's jaw simply dropped.

Charity's expression was unreadable; a deadly mix of shook, worry, and anger present on her face as she shuffled that bit closer to Vanessa.

Chas blinked, head shaking in disbelief.

Noah – a child – sunk in on himself. He looked uncomfortable.

"Say that again." Paddy looked over at Aaron, brows furrowed, but it was obvious he heard him loud and clear.

Aaron couldn't help but feel slightly guilty, now fully aware he'd ruined the event. "Treated me like the prison bitch." He kept his eyes locked with Billy's, words coming out in a cold whisper. "Like the slut they kept calling me."

Silence.

"… _Don't_ –"

"It's the truth, though, isn't it?" He wiped his eyes harshly as few tears fell. "Take advantage of the gay inmate for your own pleasure."

Billy grimaced and cast a glance over at his mum, the woman in question utterly speechless.

"I told myself I was cheating on Robert… that I was being unfaithful." Aaron continued quietly. "Your lot used that against me–"

"You didn't say no!"

"I don't think it would've changed anything!" He exclaimed. "Cuz… wh-when it comes down to it…" He took a step closer to him, pushing down his nerves. "I'm just a toy, aren't I? My dad used me… and your lot did too."

Billy tensed.

He clearly didn't like being grouped with Gordon, although Aaron could see the excuse in the man's eyes.

_You didn't say no._

Billy grimaced slightly, and then shook his head slowly. "You don't know when to shut up, do ya?" He murmured, before turning and walking straight out the pub.

Aaron swallowed thickly.

This wasn't the plan… not that he had a plan, anyway.

Billy was meant to stay, and then get dragged out by Jessie or Chas or Marlon or anyone.

He wasn't meant to have the last word, leave on his own accord.

"Billy? Billy! _Wait!_ " Jessie called after him as she hurried out, Marlon grimacing as he stayed put. Aaron was grateful for that, but it didn't calm his nerves.

"For God's sake, stop staring at him."

The brunet flinched as he was brought back to reality thanks to someone holding his wrist and tugging him into them. "Is okay… You're okay…"

Paddy's voice was barely a whisper, but it hurt Aaron's brain nonetheless.

Everything was spinning.

Paddy looked around the room hesitantly, almost like a silent reminder to everyone that Aaron was in fact a human being rather than an attraction to stare at.

"I…" He looked up at him, breathless, and then over at Charity and Vanessa. They looked sad. "I… I'm sorry–"

"Aaron–"

"N-No." Aaron insisted and pushed himself away from Paddy, head shaking quickly. "I-I need to go– I'm shouldn't've come–" He stammered worriedly, before running.

He was out the pub in an instant, heart thudding and mind racing, and only stopped when he reached the pavilion, no one in sight as he panted heavily.

Everything had gone so fucking wrong.

He screamed at the ground before throwing up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert tries his best to put things right.

"Where's Liv…?"

Robert felt a smile grace his lips at the sound of his husband's voice, laughing to himself. "College, _remember?_ Turns out that homework was left till the last minute."

"That's assuring."

"It was only a couple questions, nothing to get worried about." Robert muttered, before looking up from his work to finally meet Aaron's eyes. Aaron's wet… tired… bloodshot eyes.

"Oh my god." He was off his chair in an instant as he gave him a once over, hands grabbing his shoulders anxiously. "Aaron what's happened?"

Aaron swallowed, sniffed, and wiped his eyes. "Nothing." He offered a small smile. "Just got a bit emotional at Charity and Vanessa's thing, that's all."

Robert seemed to be convinced, his lips forming a proud smile. "God damnit, you're sweet." He leant forwards to kiss him softly, hands finding their way upwards to cup the brunet's face. "I love you so fucking much."

Aaron grimaced as they pulled apart. Everything was still spinning. He really needed to get to a sink.

"I love you too." He bit back a gasp as Robert suddenly took hold of his hands, praying that he didn't notice.

He did, however, and cast his stare downwards.

Robert retracted his hand and looked at his thumb, before worriedly looking at Aaron.

It was smeared with blood.

"Please don't tell me–" The blond tried his best to ignore Aaron's noises of discomfort as he pulled up his sleeve.

Robert swallowed.

A cut, the blood half dried and half still sticky, was scratched across the lower part of his palm, _just_ making its way onto his wrist.

Robert sucked in a breath. "Right, okay… _fuck_ , Aaron…" His eyes darted about frantically, before landing on the kitchen sink. "You need to get cleaned up."

 

* * *

 

" _Shit–_ "

"Just breathe."

"It stings, Rob–"

"Aaron, just stay calm, okay?" Robert snapped, continuing to pat the cut dry with a folded piece of tissue. Thanks to the water, the blood had disappeared for a moment and he got a good look at it.

It wasn't as deep as he'd originally thought.

That didn't mean he wasn't worried still.

His own hands continued to shake as they stuck on the gauze and wrapped the bandage tightly.

Aaron sipped at his water nervously, face paled and drained and completely exhausted.

Robert grimaced; this was too similar to how he'd acted about Gordon. Self-harms and then does his best to stay quiet.

"Why did you do it?"

"I dunno… it was just there."

"Finding a dirty piece of glass doesn't mean you had to go and hurt yourself."

"It was a broken bottle–"

"And that makes it any better?" He tried to stay calm. He scooted his chair closer, watched as Aaron flinched.

He wondered if he was scaring him.

"Is this about Billy?"

Aaron didn't answer.

" _Aaron_ –"

"I cheated on you."

 

 

 

 

 

"…What? W-With _Billy?_ "

Aaron licked his lips and nodded slowly. He looked like he was going to start crying.

Robert narrowed his brows. "I… I don't believe you. No way would you sink that low." It was dig at himself, of course it was, because he didn't deserve someone as great as Aaron.

The brunet shook his head. "Y-You've got t-to, Rob." He sounded panicked, almost insistent that Robert went along with it. "W-We did stuff, in prison– I-I needed the-the drugs, so I did stuff for him and his mates a-and I got all angry at him and w-we argued in the pub and-and now Charity and Vanessa hate m-me–"

"No, no, no. No they don't." Robert suddenly hugged him, mindful of his hand, and waited for him to relax. He could feel his heart thudding a mile a minute, breaths irregular and frantic. "No they don't, calm down, it's okay…"

"…Y-You do–"

"No way." He shook his head and pulled back so they could lock eyes. Aaron's were glazed over, and his own probably didn't look that much different. "How could I hate you? You've done nothing wrong."

"I didn't say no."

"You were vulnerable and desperate." Robert wiped away his husband's tears with his thumb as a few fell, smiling sadly. "I should've realised sooner… It's not your fault–"

"It's not yours either." Aaron whispered.

Robert rubbed his arm comfortingly. "He's not gonna get away with this." He promised, voice gentle. "I won't let him."

Aaron chewed his lip and sniffed. "…I just feel so pathetic." He sighed. "I'm a grown man and I'm acting like child–"

"It's okay to not feel okay."

"I should be used to this, though! I-Its the only thing I'm good for, isn't it?" At Robert's confused expression, he looked downwards, fidgeting in his seat. "… _Sex_ …"

"For fucks sake, Aaron, don't even go there." He sounded angry, and Aaron winced. Robert sighed, before standing up and making a beeline for the door.

"Wh-Where are you going?" Aaron stammered as he watched Robert throw on his leather jacket. "Robert–"

"To sort this all out."

 

* * *

 

"ROBERT! ROB– FUCKING _STOP!_ "

Robert didn't listen as he slammed Billy against the stone wall of the Woolpack, eyes dark, breaths heavy and seething.

Aaron stared at them helplessly as his husband continued to shout at him, not a care in the world of he sounded like a maniac.

He glanced down at his bandaged hand, grimacing. If he could, he would intervene.

"Oh my God–"

Charity exited the pub, all the while keeping her eyes locked on the scene, as she approached her cousin. "Chas' got the whole damn village looking for your ass." She explained as she pulled out her phone, tapping away before sliding it back into her pocket. "…You're alright, though, yeah?"

Aaron nodded, too focused on praying that Robert didn't actually hurt Billy.

"Babe, your hand–"

"I cut it by accident."

It was Charity's turn to nod, seemingly convinced. "I… I'll go get the first aid box." She patted his shoulder before dashing back inside.

He wondered who else was in there. Probably Vanessa and Tracy… maybe Frank as well, he didn't know.

Maybe kids.

He imagined Noah just sitting there, texting Liv about what was going on.

He swallowed, not wanting to think about that.

"Get off him!"

Aaron flinched as Jessie rushed past him, hitting his injured hand on the way accidentally. He hissed as his eyes began to sting, biting down on his lip.

He wouldn't be surprised if she did it on purpose, now that he thought about it.

Jessie was a relatively loud woman, so when she stood _dangerously_ close to them, barking nonsense and waving her arms about, he wondered if she actually knew that she couldn't change what was happening.

Robert didn't even acknowledge her.

"D'you know what he's been though?! Don't you _ever_ fucking touch him, you hear me?!"

Angry Robert was honestly one of the scariest things Aaron had witnessed, even without being on the recieving end.

It was rare to see him get so worked up, and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Robert, please! For God's sake!" Aaron tried again, his hands shaking as he fought back the urge to just seperate them himself. He felt like crying there and then. Maybe that would be the only thing to stop this mess.

"Leave them, Jessie!"

Marlon shouted as he suddenly tried to drag his wife away, despite her protesting. "He's gonna hurt him–"

"Billy's done a lot worse!" He retorted, almost angrily, and held her back from intervening again. Aaron didn't know what he saw in her.

"Let go!" Billy growled, hands gripping around Robert's wrists in a poor attempt to push him off.

"If I could I'd murder you." The blond threatened, teeth bared. "You don't scare me for a second!"

Aaron took in a steady breath.

He looked down at his hand, watching as he unballed his fists and at the crimson splotches staining the bandage.

He hadn't even realised he'd been doing it.

He hadn't even realised his mum was here now, screaming at Jessie like her life depended on it.

Paddy was outside Vic's house, stammering his way though some excuse to her and Ellis. They probably weren't convinced.

"Aaron, babe, look at me–"

He was on the ground now, Charity unpeeling his bandage whilst Vanessa sifted through the bright green box in front of her. Tracy shoved a glass of water in his other hand, before her and Frank disappeared back inside.

Probably to look after the kids.

Everything was white noise from then onwards.

Marlon tugged Robert backwards and forced him to let go, albiet reluctantly. "He's not worth it, Robert, calm down–"

Robert panted, hair disheveled and messy. He pointed a finger at Billy. "You're _disgusting_."

Billy leant against the wall as he tried to catch his breath, but that didn't last long before Jessie grabbed his arm and marched him away without another word.

" _Ah, Christ_ –"

"It's alright, it'll stop stinging soon." Vanessa assured as she cleaned the cut properly, causing Aaron to wince.

"Come here."

Robert tensed as Chas yanked him into an almost painful hug. "My God you've got a temper."

Robert didn't know what to say, still slightly dizzy from all the yelling. "It was instinct–"

"It was brillant."

 

* * *

 

Lying to Liv hadn't been easy, but it had worked in the end.

She hadn't got a clue, and went to bed that night blissfully unaware.

Robert sighed as he leant against the worktop, coffee cup in hand.

He blinked tiredly.

Today had been a long fucking day.

Aaron was asleep on the couch in an awkward position so he didn't risk hurting his hand, and for the most part was relaxed.

Of course he'd occasionally twitch or whimper, that was normal after a rough day, but now it worried Robert more.

He wondered what Aaron was dreaming about.

Whether it was Billy… or Gordon.

Or _both_.

The thought made his stomach churn and he sipped at his coffee.

He wasn't planning on sleeping tonight, not when Aaron was asleep downstairs and he didn't want to leave him.

He couldn't risk it.

It still sickened him that the first thing Aaron thought to do was harm himself, and not even go to the safety of his home.

Just the idea of Aaron suffering alone, outside in the cold pained him.

"Pull yourself together, Jesus…" He whispered to himself as he tipped his head backwards and blinked rapidly, breathing out slowly.

If he could turn back the clock he wouldn't have threatened Billy in the middle of the street.

He'd seen how worried and frightened Aaron had been, and then how Chas had to walk back home with them because her son was so out of it.

He couldn't help but feel guilty.

_"Everyone just targets him, don't they?" Chas whispered grimly, wet eyes locking with her son-in-law's._

_Robert chewed his lip. "In prison, maybe, but not here." He tried to assure her. "I don't think Billy'll be showing his face any time soon."_

_She laughed bitterly at that. "Not after your outburst, I'm sure." Her gaze drifted downward as she sniffed, wiping her eyes. "G-Go on then. Go look after him."_

_Robert frowned and cast a brief glance behind him into the flat. "You can stay if you want?"_

_"No, no, it's fine." She sniffed again. "There's a large glass of wine with my name on it back home."_

_They shared a sad smile, before Chas walked away._

Robert felt himself stiffen at the memory, grimacing.

He knew that deep down, Chas wasn't joking about that glass of wine, and that scared him slightly.

_Knock knock._

His eyes shot over to Aaron, thankful that the brunet wasn't awoken, and made his way quickly to the door.

Marlon.

Of course it was fucking him.

"It's late."

"Jessie and Billy have gone to a B&B in Hotten." The man stated bluntly, catching Robert off guard. "I think they're gonna be away for a few days."

"So you haven't broken up?" He couldn't help but ask.

Marlon sighed, frustrated. "No we haven't." He folded his arms over his chest awkwardly. "Trust me, if I could I'd ship Billy off myself, but I can't."

"He's a grown ass man."

"With a very protective mum." He retorted, clearly not in the mood for an argument. Robert sighed as Marlon peered over his shoulder. "…How's he holding up?"

"Better than earlier. Hand's still a bit sore, though." The blond muttered.

Marlon winced. "D'you have paracetamol or anything?"

"Yeah, he's already had some." He assured. "Just gotta sleep it off, now, I guess."

The taller man nodded. "…Make sure he knows how sorry I am." He muttered as he stepped back, about to leave. "I didn't think having Billy here would cause so much harm."

Robert softened slightly. "None of us did. Don't blame yourself."

And with that, along with a hasty "goodnight", Marlon went.

The door was shut quietly as Robert fiddled with the locks, heavy eyelids playing havoc on his vision.

He dragged his feet over to the kitchen and downed his coffee. His hand carefully touched the side of the kettle, glad that it was still warm.

He poured himself his third cup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and I love reading them! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and I love reading them! Constructive criticism is also accepted! Thanks :)
> 
> I've been meaning to post a fic or two about the headcanon/theory that Aaron was manipulated for sexual purposes during his time in prison, and as soon as this idea popped into my head I knew I had to write it.
> 
> Be sure to comment below if you'd like more chapters, and also if you have any requests for future fics! x


End file.
